


The Man with the Tiger Tattoo!

by 07icedragon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, F/M, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07icedragon/pseuds/07icedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all seemed like a wonderful dream, those beautiful days at Seirin. Who knew that after one stupid mistake that dream would be turned into a nightmare. Everything would change and nothing had prepared him for it. Nothing would ever allow him to forgive his shadow. At least that was what he thought at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Foot Forward!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey so this is my second fanfiction on here. I am still working on my first but hit a slump. I am getting out of it though. This fanfiction has 12 pre-written chapters so you will be updated regularly. Please leave feedback, I love to hear what people think, I am sorry but I do not have a beta so it may be a bit rough. I decided I wanted to try my hand at something new, so I am sorry for any inaccuracies. This is not going to be a light hearted but kind of a mixed genre with the works. Anyway please enjoy and leave comments.

    _~*~*~*~*~_  

_The lights were bright, combined with the sweat was almost enough to bring tears to the players eyes. The sound of the crowd cheering mixed with the echo of the basketball against the court floor filled his ears. Heart pounding from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Watching the ball move swiftly across the court. Looking for his teammates, and an opening in order to score some points on the oppositions basket. The bright red numbers on the score board glared down at them tormenting. Only two minutes left in the game, they were tied and fighting hard. He couldn't remember who they were playing, all he knew was he needed to get the ball and score. If they could win they would be able to keep their position as the best male high school basketball team in Japan. The opening came swiftly and he felt his body move on reflex, knowing his shadow would get him the ball no matter what. They had been through everything together, this was there last year in high school. He had come to really respect and adore his partner over the years. Sure it had only been three since they started playing together, but number 11 was his partner, his friend, his shadow._

  _When no one else could do it he could. His trust and faith in the other basketball player came through once more when he felt the rough skin of the ball against his palm. A perfect flawless pass. Without even looking he knew it would be there. It was time. With only 59 seconds left on the clock he pushed off the floor, jumping with all his might aiming for the net. He would dunk it in, because it was his trade mark move. It would seal the game and make them champions for three years in a row. He was not expecting the other team to put up such a strong final move, but when the rebounder jumped and caught the ball he felt something inside of him shift. That sixth sense that told him when his shadow was near screamed at him. Looking down he noticed that the trajectory of the fall would injure his teammate. In that split second of distraction the ball was forced from his hand and he landed weird. The rebound player from the other team couldn't stop the angle or the speed of the impact. It was the first time since he started playing basketball in America that he the game was completely silent. All he could hear was the sound of bones shattering._

  _~*~*~*~*~_

 

Flying upright into a sitting position, covered in a cold sweat a man in his late twenty's with deep red eyes rubbed his face. He had not had that dream in a long time. It was strange to have it now. He was sure he had put that incident, and everyone involved to rest, but it crept back on him and made the scars on his left leg and right arm burn. Shaking slightly from the cold he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His broad well defined back was well built from years of heavy labour. Aside from the muscles there was a tattoo, starting from his left shoulder blade and curving down to his lower back. It was of a fierce tiger ready to attack. A possessive paw, clawed around a basketball. The man's hair was longer now, than when he was in high school. Not by a whole lot, but he was in need of a haircut. The thick red and black hair just slightly brushed the tops of his shoulders now. Kagami Taiga had not played basketball in over 7 years, not since that incident in his third year when his career had been ended in the blink of an eye.

Grabbing a package of smokes off the bedside table he pulled a cigarette from the package and placed it between his lips before lighting it up. Inhaling he held it for a few minutes before exhaling. Turning his crimson colored eyes towards the clock. Red flashing numbers mocked him as if they knew what would trigger his moods. He noted it read 3:45am before he through it up against his bedroom wall and watched it shatter. Clicking his tongue he pushed up off the bed and headed for the bathroom. He needed a nice hot shower. Ignoring the limp in his walk he pushed into the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower. Putting out his cigarette he laid it on the sink before he removed his boxers and climbed into the shower. Today was going to be a very long, and irritating day.    

Once he had finished cleaning himself up he had went on the search, a very easy search, for his business suit. Granted he normally works at night, but during the day he usually fixes up paperwork and such. The main difference about today, would be the sheer fact that he was working on one hour of sleep after being startled awake from that damn memory. Lighting up another cigarette he headed out of his large apartment, bigger than the one he had in high school and headed for the closest library. Stuffing his hands in his pants pockets he contemplated if it was really a good idea. After all researching everyone to see what they were doing now, would only piss him off more wouldn't it? However, he had to know. He needed to know what became of everyone when he disappeared after high school. 

The library was a rather large building with 4 floors. The first floor was where the front desks, security, and the children's books were. The second floor was where all the fictional books, manga and other related books were. On the third floor there was information computers, old newspapers, atlas's and anything you could use for research. One the fourth floor was where all the non-fictional books, and documentaries were. There was a quiet reading area on all floors so no one would have to move a whole lot, granted the stairs were escalators so it wasn't all that much effort to get from one floor to another. Kagami moved to the third floor. He had no reason to stop anywhere else, since his main purpose was research. Sitting down at one of the computers he scanned his card, and waited for the machine to grant him access.

Sure he could have used his own computer, but public computers were harder to trace. Booting up the search engine he paused over the keyboard and stared down at his shaking hands. It was slightly amusing. Shaking off the nerves he started to type a name into the search engine.

  **Junpei Hyuga**

 Waiting a few seconds for the computer to come up with any results. He found the most recent one, and clicked on it. It was a newspaper article.

  **Local Fireman Saves Cat from Burning Building!**

 Underneath the headline there was a picture of Hyuga standing with a Cat. A very emotional elder woman before him. Probably the cats owner. In the background Kagami also noticed other members from the Seirin basketball team. Teppei Kiyoshi, Shun Izuki, and Daisuke Yashimoto. Yashimoto was a first year when Kagami was a third year so he didn't know him all that well. It seemed like they were all living happy lives. Moving the mouse back up to the browser he typed in his next name.

  **Riko Aida**

 There was not a lot of results for his old high school coach, but the latest one he found informed him that she had taken over her father's business. Was a mother of two and was famous for being a demon coach. He actually smiled at that. Riko hadn't changed much. She was still the same old Riko who knew how to put people in their place. The rest all led pretty normal lives. Some worked at grocery stores, some worked for the police, some of them didn't even live in Japan anymore. It had gotten to the point where he decided to search other people, before searching the last member of the Seirin team. First he decided he would see what he was up to.

  **Ryota Kise**

 Kagami had to blink in astonishment when the results showed over 28 million. Apparently Kise had continued on with modeling and eventually became an actor. Kagami had heard about an actor called Ryota, but he never really put two and two together. Kise had definitely made a name for himself. As did the rest of the generation of miracles. Lives in America but has homes in Japan, England and Finland.

  **S** **hintaro Midorima** , went on to become a doctor. Still lives in Japan.

  **Atsushi Murasakibara** , apparently invented a new line of sweets, and is currently living in Belgium.

  **Seijuro Akashi** , inherited his families fortune and went on to be the president of a multi-million dollar company.

 Rubbing his eyes Kagami looked at the computer and sighed. Just two more people to go and then he could go out and get some lunch. He saved his two least favorite people for last.

  **Daiki Aomine**

 The latest news article popped up and hit Kagami right in the gut. It read,

  **Pro-Basketball Star Daiki Aomine and Team Win NBA Finals!**

 Underneath was a picture of Aomine holding up a large trophy at the NBA Championships. He was labeled as the best and looked really fucking happy. It pissed Kagami off to the point where he decided to look for information on the last person on his list. He didn't even finish reading the article on Aomine. If he had, he would have seen the interview where the interviewer asked if there was anyone Aomine wished to beat? Or who he thought was better than him? A question in which the young basketball star answered. Yes, there was someone he wished to beat, but went missing. He continues to play with hopes of facing off against this person again.

 Instead of reading that, Kagami typed in his final name…

  **Tetsuya Kuroko**

 The results had a grand total of four. Raising an eyebrow Kagami sighed. Why did the guy never change. Even the search engine thought he was crazy and misspelled something. The thing that caught his eye was the second link.

  **T.K. Private Eye!**

_Name: Tetsuya Kuroko_

_Age: 27_

_Occupation: Private Eye._

_You need to find something out, but are having trouble. Look no further._

_For more information please contact X-XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 Kagami burst out laughing! Tetsuya was a Private Eye. That was just too fucking funny.


	2. B-Ball Dog!

It was exactly 6:45am when he was woken up by the alarm clock. It was precisely 7:00am when number 2, a now elderly Akita breed of dog, decided to smother his face in slobber. Sitting up quickly, a small framed young man with messy sky blue colored hair rubbed the slobber quickly from his face. Looking sleepily down at the dog that lay beside him looking absolutely pleased with himself only made the man groan. Kuroko Tetsuya was not a morning person, especially when he was rudely awakened. However, he learned to accept the rude awakenings from number 2 because the dog was his best friend after all. Everyone else still kept in contact with him, accept Kagami, but he hadn't actually seen any of his old team-mates or friends for almost a year now. In comparison number 2 never left his side. Not once. Thus he learned to tolerate the rude wake up calls. After all he couldn't blame the dog for having to go to the bathroom.

 Running a hand through his unruly hair, Kuroko yawned and moved to stand up. Causing Tetsuya 2, what everyone else called number 2, to jump off the bed and run towards the bedroom door. He was still a very energetic dog for pushing 11 years old. Sighing to himself Kuroko cracked a small smile and followed the dog to the back door that led out into a medium sized back yard. Opening the door he let number 2 out and turned towards the kitchen. He would turn on the coffee pot, shower, brush his teeth and then make some breakfast. It was his everyday routine before going to work. Today was a little different though. He would not be going to work today, since he reserved Tuesdays and Thursdays for just number 2. Sundays he would play street ball with a bunch of guys who liked to kill time instead of getting into trouble.

 So he really only worked Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday's. It was one of the benefits to being a private eye he could make his own work schedule and not have to rely on other people or listen to a boss. He was his own boss and he made enough to pay the bills and keep himself as well as number 2 well fed so he had nothing to really worry about. When he wasn't doing cases for others he was working on his own case. It was one he had been working on for about eight years. He would find Kagami Taiga one day, he knew the man was still in Japan, and he knew he was still alive but that was all he knew. Kuroko was a bit irritated at the other. Only he was allowed to disappear and reappear when he wanted. Kagami was most certainly not allowed to do that.

 Once he had finished showering, brushing his teeth and getting into some casual clothes. A pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt to be exact he headed back downstairs and let number 2 back inside. Feeding and watering the dog came before anything else. Once he made sure the bowls were filled up he turned to the stove in order to feed himself. Bacon and Eggs would do. He still sucked at cooking anything more than eggs, that’s why he bought lots of frozen dinners. Though he had been improving on other things. Like bacon, he could not cook bacon to save his life without setting it on fire. Now he could cook it without setting it on fire, though it was always done crispy. When the food was finished he moved it from the pan to his plate and placed the frying pan in the sink. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he moved to the table and started eating.

 Most people would bitch at him for not drinking a protein shake or orange juice. He didn't give a damn. If he didn't drink his cup of coffee every morning, especially after being awakened in unsightly manners he would rip everyone's heads off. When he was finished he washed the dishes and put them away before grabbing a leash and turning to number 2.

  **"Alright buddy, it's time for our run,"** he said earning himself a deep grunt from the Akita.  Smiling at his companion he quickly hooked the leash to number 2's collar. Making sure to lock up after he grabbed a bag on the way out.

 Jogging from his place to the small basketball court nearest to him took about thirty minutes. It was a good warm up. Opening the gate he let number 2 off his leash and set the bag on the benches that rested against the fence. It was a small court but it was surrounded by a 10 foot high fence so the baseball field didn't clash with the basketball court. Opening his bag, Kuroko pulled an old warn down basketball from his bag and turned to number 2.

  **"Let's do a one on one okay?"** he asked with a gentle smile. Yes he just suggested playing a one on one game with his dog.

 Tetsuya 2 let out a loud bark signaling that he understood what his friend just asked. Kuroko started dribbling the ball and gently tossed it in the air for number 2 who crouched and then jumped, nipping the basketball and sending it up into the hoop. It took Kuroko 5 years to train number 2 in how to play basketball. It was mostly unheard of, a dog playing basketball, though not impossible if anyone ever saw that American movie. When Kuroko caught the ball he immediately shot and scored. Evening up the points. It was then that the game actually began and he moved around the court with number two trying to steal the ball. In the end he just ended up passing to number 2 keeping their scores even. There was a few times when number two actually stole the ball, but he was better at rebounds than he was at dribbling and shooting. So by sheer entertainment number 2 won 44 to 42.

 By that time the dog was exhausted and went to lay down in the shade. Kuroko got him a bowl and filled it with some water, before sitting on the bench and taking a break himself.

  **"Good job buddy, you beat me this time, but I will win next time!"** Kuroko stated and got a very vocal mumble in response. Laughing he scratched the Akita behind the ears. Looking at his watch for the time he noticed it was almost time for lunch. He figured he should start packing up. 

 Kuroko had just started to put things back into his bag when number 2 sat up. Ears in the alert position and nose in the air. Confused and curious Kuroko asked the only thing he could, **"You smell something good buddy?"** Just like that number 2 took off at a dead run out of the fenced in court. Kuroko abandoned his bag and started to chase after the Akita.

  **"Number 2! Wait, where are you running to?"** Kuroko shouted as he ran after his dog down the side-walks of Japan. People moved out of his way, as he chased the large dog. **"Stop!"** he shouted watching the dog jump into the street. Thankfully the cars stopped in time so number 2 was unharmed but he kept running until he stopped in front of someone. Tail wagging, and panting heavily. Excitement plain in the dog's body language.

 Running across the street Kuroko fell to his knees beside the dog and hugged it, **"Bad boy! Don't scare me like that!"** he scolded the dog, but froze in the next instant when he heard the voice of the man who number 2 stopped in front of.

  **"Hello Kuroko!"**


	3. Encounter!

Once Kagami had finished doing all the research he needed to do, he gathered his stuff and closed out of his session. If he remembered correctly there was a burger joint around here some place. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to swing in there and grab something to eat for lunch before heading back to his place. He would have to think on what to do about Kuroko later. Finding out the other was a private eye was shocking, but fit him. Kagami still wanted to get a revenge of sorts on his ex-teammate. It was silly to blame Kuroko, but who else could he blame. He didn't want to blame himself yet, and he already blamed the other player, but not as much as he blamed Kuroko. If Kuroko hadn't have been there, and if he hadn't moved to protect the smaller male from getting kicked in the head, he wouldn't have lost his ability to play. So to Kagami, Kuroko was just as much to blame if not more than the other player.

 Looking over at the lady behind the desk he nodded and excused himself from the library. He had been caught up in his own thoughts while he walked down the sidewalk. He knew he was heading in the general direction of the burger place, but he wasn't paying full attention. What finally made him come back to reality was the sound of a dog. Jumping slightly as he saw the large black and white Akita charging him. It looked familiar, and it took everything in him not to run away. It had been several years, but he was still not used to dogs. It wasn't until it sat down and looked up at him with those strikingly aquatic coloured eyes that Kagami realised where he saw this dog before. It was Tetsuya 2, and just as soon as he realised another familiar face fell at his feet.

 Watching as the smaller male scolded the dog he quickly took inventory. Kuroko was still smaller than him. He actually hadn't grown much at all. His beautiful light blue hair looked just as messy as it normally did. All that Kagami could notice was that his expression and physical form seemed to have both matured. Kagami could see that the smaller male was more fit than he used to be. Finally able to find his voice he darkly uttered two words.

  **"Hello, Kuroko!"**

 The words had caused a rather interesting reaction in the smaller male, Kagami noticed with a slight amusement. Startled aqua colored eyes met deep crimson and they stayed like that for what felt like hours but it was no more than a moment in reality. Kagami noticed the shock, nervousness, and then relief that passed by in those eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched as Kuroko stood up. The blue haired young man fought every urge in his body to punch the other and then embrace him. Kuroko hadn't seen Kagami in over seven god damn years. After graduation the other had vanished without a word. Kuroko had felt horrible for what happened, but he never dreamed that Kagami would hate him enough to disappear for over seven years.

 Now here he stood eight and a half years later. Kuroko wanted to yell at him, call him a Baka while punching him, then wrap his arms around him and sob. However, his expression didn't change. The only place people could see what Kuroko really felt was in his eyes. They couldn't hide his emotions at all. Kagami saw the conflict and smirked. The cruelty of that smirk caused Kuroko to flinch back. Kagami could see the nervousness now in the others mannerisms. Kuroko was really trying to find a way to bring up a conversation. Then it all just kind of tumbled out,

  **"Hello, Baka-gami! How dare you vanish for eight and a half god damn years you BAKA!"**

 Kagami stared at Kuroko and just managed to stop the laugh that was about to break free. It always was entertaining to see Kuroko mad, though when they were in school he would crush whoever made Kuroko this upset. It was amusing how eight years and one incident could change things. Raising an eyebrow at the other Kagami let out a grunt,

  **"I don't see how it is any of your business if I disappear or not. Now you know how others felt around you. I had no reason to stay that’s all,"** Kagami said in a nonchalant tone. He really didn't care.

 Kuroko looked like someone just slapped him, eyes narrowing he replied, **"None, of my business. Damn it Kagami you are my best friend!"**

 This time Kagami couldn't hold back the laugh that broke free. His body shook with it, and the mirth in that laugh could slice elegantly through butter. **"Best friend, that’s a laugh."**

  **"To me your my best friend, the light to my shadow. I need you!"** Kuroko retorted irritably. 

 Kagami stopped laughing then and glared at the other. The tension in the air must have caused a shift because it started to rain a moment later. **"I am no longer anyone's light. You were never my best friend, and I most certainly do not need you."**

 Kuroko reacted on impulse. The sound from the slap was drowned out by the rain that roared in their ears. It seemed to be coming down to match the hostility between the two ex-basketball partners. Kagami was shocked at first, and Kuroko was trembling from the outrage and hurt he felt. Number 2 watched them both worriedly and was concerned when Kagami grabbed Kuroko and hoisted him fireman style over one shoulder, striking the palm of one hand hard against Kuroko's jean covered ass. The combined actions earned him a mortified gasped, yelp from the smaller man. Thankfully his apartment was close by. He could have just left Kuroko in the rain and continued home alone, but something inside of him, clicked off and he acted on impulse. He was pissed off that Kuroko actually slapped him and he wanted to return the favour. Granted he could have beat the crap out of Kuroko in an ally way and left him, but he wasn't thinking straight.


	4. Baka-Gami!

He couldn't believe it. He, Kuroko Tetsuya, actually hit Kagami on their first encounter after eight years. On top of that, he had started an argument with the other. He didn't want to, it just all kind of escaped. Kuroko was pretty honest with his feeling though and was never exactly good at sugar coating or hiding things. However, to actually hit his best friend, that was something he told himself over and over again he would not do no matter how mad he was about the others disappearance. Yet, here it was not even ten minutes after they ran into each other, and he slapped him. That wasn't even the worst part. Something about Kagami was different, dangerous. Kuroko could see it in the larger man's eyes. He actually looked like a feral tiger ready to move in for the kill. The rain had surprised Kuroko when it had started to fall, but he was too caught up with Kagami that he didn't really notice how hard it was raining.

When Kagami had grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder Kuroko was mortified and let out a gasp, but was cut off when Kagami returned the slap hard against his ass. Kuroko had never been so humiliated or embarrassed. His cheeks flushed a bright pink and he used his fists to pound on the others broad back. 

 **"Damn it Kagami put me down now!"** he seethed as he hammered on the others back, only to feel Kagami return each hit with his hand. If Kuroko kept hitting Kagami the taller male would keep returning them and Kuroko knew his poor ass would be beat red by the time the other put him down.

 So Kuroko finally stopped hitting him, but he kept up the protesting. They had been getting a lot of looks from people hurrying around them looking for shelter from the rain. Kagami didn't seem to care how many people would stop and turn there gazes towards the spectacle they made. Number 2 padded quietly along behind Kagami looking curiously up at Kuroko who couldn't stand how many eyes were on him and hid his face against the material of Kagami's shirt.

 He needed to try again so he asked quieter this time, **"Please, put me down."** It was no use, though because his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Kuroko was unsure of how long they were like that, but he didn't miss when the rain suddenly stopped hitting him. Looking up he noticed they were walking through a building. From the look of it, it looked like an apartment building. Had Kagami brought him to his home, it seemed very odd. Wanting to ask he shifted a bit, the blood had really rushed to his head from being carried in that position. Dizziness overcame him momentarily and he had to take a few deep breaths to make it go away. It was a long enough spell that by the time it somewhat departed they were entering one of the apartments. Kagami moved swiftly across the floor, putting number 2 in the bathroom and shutting the door.

That was weird and just as Kuroko was about to demand why, he was roughly thrown down. Fear of hitting the floor he closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but when he landed, it was on something soft. Opening his eyes he felt the room shift again. In those confusing moments everything happened swiftly. Kagami had pinned him to the bed and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Kuroko's eyes widened and panic surged through him. However, his body didn't react right away, still shocked. When he finally was able to react he was breathless from the kiss and unsure of what he was supposed to do. Kagami had kissed him, roughly. A man, he was kissed by a man, yet for some reason he didn't feel repulsed by it. Confused by the action he didn't notice Kagami staring down at him intensely until the other returned to kiss him once more.

 The kiss was still heated, and rough, but this time Kuroko kissed Kagami back startling the other, but Kagami was fast to recover from his shock. His hands moved deftly over Kuroko's wet shirt, down to the hem. Slipping his hand's under the shirt he pushed the soaking material up. Kuroko didn't notice the action until Kagami pinched his nipples hard. The action caused Kuroko to gasp and jolt away. His mind cleared instantly and he was back to reality. Kagami was shirtless, he was not sure when that happened, and his shirt was bunched up over his elbows. Their pants were still on, but the pressure of Kagami on top of him sent shivers down his spine.

  **"Stop, why are you doing this? We are friends."** Kuroko whispered nervously.

 That word _'friend'_ triggered some sense back into Kagami whose eyes suddenly darkened. **"I already told you, we are not friends. As for why I am doing this. I want to violate and taint you, call it revenge."**

 The blood rushed from Kuroko's face leaving him white. Kagami wanted to violate him in revenge. Did the other hate him so much. The thoughts thundered through his head as Kagami leaned down and ran his tongue from Kuroko's collarbone, up his neck to his jaw where he bit the smaller male. Kuroko shook everything off and started to actually fight back.

  **"Baka-gami stop!"** he growled trying to get his wrists free. It was harder than he thought it would be. Kagami was clearly stronger than him, what had the other been up to all these years. Kuroko really wished he knew, but he wouldn't just let himself be violated to find out. When Kagami reached down and undone the button to his jeans Kuroko paled more. **"Stop. I said Stop it!"**

 Kagami ignored the protests and pulled the zipper down. Sliding his hand inside Kuroko's pants.

  **"I will knock some sense into that thick head of yours. Stop!"** Kuroko seethed and struggled more. Only to end up with his pants down around his knees.

 Looking down at the smaller male Kagami felt a blush creep up. Was Kuroko always so… attractive? Looking down at the others body he wondered if he might actually enjoy violating the smaller male. He had only ever had sex with woman, he actually had no interest in men, and only wanted to hurt Kuroko but he felt himself becoming aroused. Slipping his hand into Kuroko's boxers he felt the smaller male shutter and tense up. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kuroko's face though. A part of him was screaming not to do this, but his mind kept thinking about getting revenge.

  **"Baka, stop, it means to stop doing what you're doing and get off!"** Kuroko pulled one wrist free and slapped Kagami across the face. The heat from the others eyes made Kuroko terrified. He had just pissed the other off again. Moisture sprung to his eyes and he tried to push the other off, but his wrists were restrained again and Kagami moved his hand deeper. Running his fingers over Kuroko's hole.

As if on reflex and without much thinking Kuroko lifted his leg sharply and screamed, **"NOO!"** His knee making full brutal contact with Kagami's balls.

 Kagami was consumed with a white hot pain. His vision even kind of blacked out. Folding in on himself he groaned trying to come out of the pain. While he was trying to fix himself, Kuroko moved to get away from him, and attempt to put his clothes back on. He should have run from the room. Grabbed number 2 and went home. Drop his investigation, and just forget about that Baka but just as he pulled his shirt down he saw a flash of orange on Kagami's back. Curiosity getting the better of him he moved for a better look and just like that, fear, terror, regret, and longing flashed inside him. On Kagami's back stretched a prowling tiger protectively over a basketball. A tattoo that covered his whole back, his mannerisms. He was a Yakuza.


	5. The Tiger Tattoo

 

_~*~*~*~*~_

_~*~_ **_Four Years Ago_ ** _~*~_

 

_It had been raining that day too. Kagami had been working as an underling to the local Yakuza group for about two years at this time. He remembered that day clearly. He had been given a debt collecting job and went out with two other guys in order to collect. It had gone rather smoothly. The man forked over everything he had, just managing to cover the debt so they didn’t have to take drastic actions. Since it was such a smooth job, the guys decided to celebrate and took Kagami to one of the bars that the high ups owned. He remembered how they all drank and laughed about nothing of too much importance. It was just after their sixth shot that tattoos were brought up. Ryusaki, one of the guys he was drinking with even, went as far as to remove his shirt and show off the dragon that coiled around his upper body._

_Kagami stared at the cold eyes of the dragon for several moments when Ku, the other guy drinking with them slapped a hand on his shoulder. Turning his attention to the other he raised an eyebrow. Ku was smaller than both Kagami and Ryusaki. He had short brown hair with blonde tips. Most would say that Ku was adorable. Always smiling, and pretty much a happy go lucky person. He had a way to make everyone around him feel joy as well. However, Ku was the best hand to hand fighter in their group. Being so small, he was fast and lethal if you couldn't get your hands on him. Then there was Ryusaki. Ryusaki had short black hair that was buzzed on one half of his head but fell over his ears on the other half. He was shorter than Kagami but not by a whole lot._

_Ryusaki, was kind of like Hyuga. He was a hard ass, but that was just the outer shell. When you loosened him up he was actually a party animal. Kagami really liked both Ryusaki and Ku. They were the ones who found him half alive in an alleyway. Neither ever pressured him about his passed since it was none of their business. Ku smiled up at Kagami and removed his hand._

**_"It's about time you get a tattoo bro,"_ ** _Ku giggled before pulling Ryusaki back down onto the bench._

_Kagami thought about that for a while. A tattoo, that was a big decision but for some reason he felt like he needed to get one. Not because he was a Yakuza now, but because he wanted to tag himself. Turning his attention back to Ku and Ryusaki he had to laugh. They sure made a sight. Ryusaki was totally helpless under Ku, but then again a majority of the group were helpless under Ku. It was like watching a baby panda punishing a giant dragon. Getting himself together Kagami through an arm over both Ryusaki and Ku's shoulders._

**_"Do you know any good tattoo artists?"_ ** _he asked them both and both guys beamed back at him._

_._

_._

_._

_The shop was located in a small corner just off the main traffic area. Most people would have moved right passed it since it was rather small. Kagami wondered if this Kyoko was any good or not. His shop looked shady, and poor. However, Ku as well as Ryusaki recommended the place, saying it was where they got their tattoo's. Rolling his eyes Kagami walked down the ally and pushed open the shop door. A small bell chimed letting the occupants know they had a customer. Kagami was shocked to see a tall slender woman with long bleached hair pulled high on her head in a ponytail. A tattoo ran down the length of her right arm. It probably would have continued down her left arm, but she didn't have a left arm._

**_"I, am here to see Kyoko. Is he in?"_ ** _Kagami asked looking the woman in the eyes. She had really strange eyes. Almost the color of silver._

 _The woman pushed herself into a standing position,_ **_"You're speaking to her!"_ **

_Kagami was taken aback. Kyoko was a girl. Well given the name he thought it was too feminine for a guy but the guys described Kyoko as being scary and really strong. He had assumed that Kyoko was a man. Granted he knew that woman could be strong and scary after all he was coached under Riko, and Alex. He just didn't think._

**_"Ku and Ryusaki recommended you for tattoo work,"_ ** _he said quietly. Showing little to know reaction._

 _Kyoko stared at Kagami and moved around the desk._ **_"Did you have anything in mind, don't waste my time if you don't."_ **

_Kagami stared back at her and sighed,_ **_"Yes I know what I want."_ **

_Just like that Kyoko moved slightly to her right and gestured for him to enter the back of the shop. A large black leather chair sat in the center of the floor surrounded by very clean trays full of what he assumed was the tools of the trade._

**_"So what do you want?"_ ** _Kyoko asked walking behind Kagami who took his shirt off and tossed it in a basket that sat just inside the door._

 _Kagami replied,_ **_"I want a tiger, and a basketball that will cover my whole back,"_ ** _he replied earning himself a small smirk from Kyoko. Watching her move to pull on a lever under the chair. Apparently the chair was able to be collapsed in to a semi flat surface. She then used a peddle on the floor to raise the chair turned table up so she could work better._

**_"Climb on up and lay face down. I hope you have a good pain tolerance, I don’t want you jerking I only have one hand."_ **

_~*~*~*~*~_


	6. A Yakuza's Wife!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry for the length of some of these chapters. Especially this one. However, when I started writing this fic I told myself to just write what I felt was enough. This fic is to help me get back into the groove of writing. So it is mostly just for fun. So some chapters will be extreamly short, and some will be really long depending on what I wish to happen in them. 
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has commented and has really enjoyed the story so far. I have up to Chapter 12 pre-written but now I will be lengthening the updates since I have kind of fallen into a rut with writing again. I hope it doesn't last another 2 years XD Thank you all, and please continue to read The Man with the Tiger Tattoo. It will be a really long fic, and it will have a continuation once it is finished but that won't be for a long while we are looking at 30+ chapters.

It felt like the tiger's feral gaze was directed at him. Even though it was only a tattoo, it still made Kuroko uncomfortable. Yet it was beautiful. Kuroko knew what a tattoo like that meant and he knew that he had entered the tigers home, but he couldn’t help but find it beautiful. The time he took to admire the tattoo was enough time for Kagami to recover from the knee to the groin he had sustained. Noticing this, Kuroko looked around for anything to defend himself with. All he could find was a phone book. It was not a very good weapon but he would hit Kagami with it if the other didn’t snap out of it.

Kagami looked at Kuroko who stood, back up against the wall, phone book in hand and ran a hand through his hair. Really the smaller male was scared enough to think a phone book was a sufficient weapon. Kagami could easily over power him, but the red head just didn't feel like it anymore.

**"You know what I am now, so why don’t you just get out of my life."** he said glaring at Kuroko who was staring back at him in what looked like bewilderment.

The attempted rape and the hostility should have been enough to push anyone away, but Kuroko bit the inside of his cheek and put the phone book down. Walking over to the bed he glared down at Kagami. It was the most expressive the taller male had seen the other in his whole life. "Shut up Baka-gami."

Kagami was about to say something when Kuroko shushed him, **"I am not done talking! You disappear out of my, our lives without a single word. You can shut up and listen."** Kuroko warned and then continued, **"I don't care if you hate me, or want to hurt me, I blame myself too, but damn it Kagami, we can't fix anything if you RUN AWAY!"**

Kagami was about to stand up, but Kuroko forced him to stay seated, **"I am not done yet!"** Kuroko hissed slightly, **"I am still your friend even if you don't want it. I finally found you, you will NOT disappear again, and so help me if you pull this violating crap again I will castrate you, you moronic jack ass."**

At that Kagami blinked up at Kuroko in astonishment. Kuroko, the same Kuroko he remembered was so different now. Granted it had been eight years, but the man was very out spoken and held an heir of authority that made it hard to ignore him. What happened to the invisible boy he knew. **"You done insulting me yet?"** Kagami asked irritated, but then started to laugh quietly. Lord if his friends were over he could imagine what Ku would say and couldn't help but comment on it, **"You know what Kuroko, you act like a Yakuza's wife."**

At the mention of being a wife Kuroko blushed brightly and quickly backed away, **"W-who would want to be your wife Baka-gami!"** he panicked. 

**"I never said my wife,"** Kagami teased, a tormenting smirk curving upwards on his mouth.

Feeling more flustered and a little defensive Kuroko grabbed the phone book and chucked it at Kagami, **"Baka, Baka, Baka!"** He exclaimed turning on his heal and started to head out. Only to remember that number 2 was still in the bathroom. Turning back towards the bed he averted his eyes and stomped across the room to the bathroom. Ignoring the laughter coming from the other. Placing a hand on the knob he hadn't expected the bigger hand to cover his. Jerking his hand away Kuroko tried to turn but Kagami wouldn't let him. Instead he pushed him against the door and whispered in Kuroko's ear.

**"Challenge accepted."**

Then everything went dark.


	7. Enter Ku and Ryusaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay. You have all been wonderful and life has just been a little crazy lately. I will have the next update in June. Thank you all so much for sticking with me.

His head hurt, for the most part, that was not really all that concerning. What was concerning for Kuroko was the fact that even though he opened his eyes he couldn't see anything. The reason was made apparent when he finally realised that something was covering his eyes. Thinking to himself he tried to remember what was going on. He ran into Kagami, they argued. Kagami carried him back to his apartment and tried to violate him. Then Kuroko remembered kneeing Kagami in the nuts before seeing the tiger tattoo on the taller man's very well sculpted back. Damn it, he was not supposed to be thinking about that! If he remembered correctly things went from serious and tense to talk about Kuroko being a Yakuza's wife, then… Oh right, Kagami had hit him hard on the back of the neck. Probably causing him to awaken in his current situation.

Once Kuroko figured that out he needed to take inventory of what was going on. He was blindfolded, but he was not naked. He didn't feel like he was anyways. His arms were tied behind his back and what felt like a post or something. So it posed the question where was he. Kuroko was not on a bed, he could tell because the ground was hard and cold. Lifting his head he listened to see if he could hear anything. When he didn’t he tried to feel around for a way to untie himself. Being a private eye he had never really run into this kind of situation but he had free time and wanted to learn how to tie and untie knots of all kinds. Kuroko had no more than felt out what kind of knot he was dealing with when the sound of a door loudly screeching opened.

Tensing, Kuroko listened to see where the intruder was coming from. **"Kagami, is that you?"** he asked only to be greeted by silence. It was an eerie feeling and one Kuroko didn't really like.

Suddenly there was shifting in front of him and the feeling of fingers gently caressing his neck. Kuroko shivered under the touch as well as the fear of what his best friend turned Yakuza would do. Steeling himself he snapped, **"Damn it Kagami, do whatever the hell you want. I'll kick your ass later."**

Kuroko was not sure what had possessed him to say that but the fingers removed swiftly from his neck only to return moments later but at the back of his head. Panic surged but just as Kuroko was about to bite the arm that was beside his head the blindfold came loose and was gently removed. Blinking slightly Kuroko looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes. Those eyes were definitely not Kagami's. Before Kuroko could really start to panic the man in front of him smiled and looked over his shoulder,

 **"Ka-chan was right, he has very intense eyes, and would make a good Yakuza's wife,"** the man with brown eyes said excitedly. **"I wonder if he will actually make this man his wife?"**

The man in the shadows, who the man with brown eyes had spoken to also spoke, **"I doubt it. Kagami is the straightest guy I know, at least in that aspect."**

 **"Ryu-chan is no fun. I want a big sister!"** the man with brown eyes pouted and then looked panicked for some reason, **"or little sister! Oh dear, how old are you? I am 24."**

 **"Ku, don't call me that and don't ask hostages for personal information. You'll want to keep it."** The man known as Ryu-chan lectured.

Kuroko was not sure how to process any of this. Apparently the man in the shadows who sounded really stern was called Ryu-chan and the brown eyed man before him was called Ku. Ku apparently wanted to know how old Kuroko was and for some reason he didn't feel the need to keep the information away from them. **"27"**

Ku had beamed at that and hugged Kuroko suddenly making Kuroko very confused and slightly worried the other would hurt him. **"Yay big Sis!"**

 **"Damn it Ku, don't get overly friendly with the hostages,"** the man known as Ryu-chan finally emerged from the shadows. He was tall, almost as tall as Kagami but not quite. He looked very serious and stern, most of all he looked highly protective of the smaller male who was currently half straddling, half nuzzling Kuroko.

One thing was definitely certain. Kuroko was highly confused. When he heard the word Yakuza he did not picture the man on top of him, he pictured guys like the one currently lighting up a cigarette. He wanted to be untied, but he also wanted to have some choice words with Kagami. As if the thought had been spoken out loud, the door once more screeched open. Casting the room with light making Kuroko wince, but allowing him to get a better feel for his surroundings. It appeared he was in a very old abandoned building. Dust everywhere, no electricity, and no furniture. Just barren space.

 **"Who took his blindfold off!?"** A loud very familiar, and very angry voice demanded.

Kuroko turned his attention back to where the voice came from and his eyes clashed with deep crimson. **"Hello to you to Kagami!"**

 **"Shut up Kuroko! Who took his blindfold off?"** Kagami snapped once again.

Ku cringed a bit but then stood up and glared at Kagami, **"I did, I wanted to see big sisters eyes."**

Kuroko didn't miss how Kagami's eyes softened when Ku spoke. **"Damn it Ryusaki you should have stopped him!"** Kagami turned a less angry voice as well as a slap to the back of the head in Ryusaki's direction.

 **"Ow, Bastard why the hell did you hit me. I did try to stop him you know how Ku is. Jeez Ku I got hit again because of you. I swear you like seeing me get beat up."** Ryusaki complained with little to know heat behind his words. Ku just smirked, something that Kuroko wouldn't have believed the sweet smaller male would do,

**"You like being punished Ryu-chan."**

Kuroko watched as the two men known as Ryusaki and Ku headed out of the room. Ku paused and turned back to Kagami, **"Ka-chan, don't make big sis cry. I will punish you if you do!"**

 **"Goodbye Ku,"** Kagami said in a menacing voice earning him a giggle from Ku who quickly followed Ryusaki out.

Once Ku shut the door behind himself, Kuroko looked up at Kagami and sighed, **"Was this necessary?"** Kuroko asked slightly irritated.

 **"I couldn't have you running loose, or you might disappear like you used to back in high school,"** Kagami whispered leaning down so he could look into Kuroko's eyes. **"Do you still play?"**


	8. Revenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long break. I have been really busy and haven't really had time to update anything. Here is Chapter 8 though after all this time. Enjoy.

_'Do you still play?'_

The question ran through Kuroko's head, he knew exactly what Kagami was referring to, **"Yes."** Was his response.

 **"I see,"** Kuroko noticed Kagami's eyes darken a bit, **"I could be cruel and shatter your arms, but all I want is to taint you. I think I am being very kind."**

Kuroko rolled his eyes, **"For a man who is supposed to be a 100% straight you really want to fuck me don't you?"**

Kagami was taken aback, where the hell did that come from? As far as he knew Kuroko never spoke like that, he barely ever spoke what was with that answer. Shaking off his shock he smirked and leaned in. **"Oh trust me, I have no interest in men, but for revenge I think I can get it up."**

 **"Fine!"** Kuroko spat spreading his legs, **"Then get on with it, I don't care anymore!"**

Was he fucking serious. Kagami ran a hand through his hair, **"It's not violating if your consenting."**

 **"Chicken!"** Kuroko sighed out.

Kagami's eye twitched, **"I am not chicken it is just how can I get revenge if you enjoy it!"**

 **"Trust me I won't enjoy it at all, I just don't want to fight you on it."** Looking into Kuroko's eyes Kagami could tell the other was telling the truth.

For some reason that Kagami couldn't explain, it made him want to prove Kuroko wrong. He wanted the other to enjoy it. Shaking himself Kagami stripped Kuroko. As the other said he hadn't fought back at all. Kagami noticed that doing anything in this position would be hard and untied Kuroko. Kagami watched as the other rubbed his wrists before laying on his back and spreading his legs. He was so confusing? Kagami thought as he removed his own clothes and crawled between Kuroko's legs.

Kuroko watched with a raised brow. He was highly disappointed in Kagami. Well maybe if he waited the other would surprise him and they could end this revenge bull shit already. Turning his head to the side he stared at the wall. He didn't want to know what the other was thinking right now. He also didn't want to feed the monster. Feeling Kagami press against him caused a shiver, but it was mostly from the heat. He had never noticed how cold the room was until he felt Kagami's body heat. Closing his eyes when he felt Kagami's mouth close over a nipple he groaned in his head. What was Kagami doing?

When Kuroko felt Kagami press a finger inside of him his eyes flew open and he turned his attention to Kagami, **"What are you doing?"**

The question made Kagami pause and look up at Kuroko's confused expression, **"You're too tight I don't want to hurt myself."**

Satisfied with the answer Kuroko looked at the ceiling and let Kagami continue until he felt the others tongue on his cock. Leaning up on his elbows he looked questioningly down at Kagami and growled. **"God damn it, you really suck at this!"**

Choking Kagami looked irritably up at Kuroko, **"Excuse me?"**

 **"Shut up, I will fucking show you, you useless little bitch,"** Kuroko growled pushing Kagami onto his back, shocking the taller male.

Kuroko reached down and grabbed Kagami's cock, coating it with his own spit his swiftly inserted it, and sharply forced Kagami inside him. Kuroko cried out in pain as his body tore in order to fit Kagami's size. **"This is your fucking revenge, move your fucking hips, and I mean move them."**

Kagami was speechless. Who the hell was riding him right now. **"Kuroko what the…"** he was cut off with the cold look in Kuroko's eyes.

 **"This is your revenge I am not supposed to feel any pleasure so hurry up and make it hurt."** Kuroko spat out.

That shook Kagami and he rolled them over so Kuroko was under him, **"I know that damn it,"** and did exactly what Kuroko said. He moved his hips and made it hurt.

The blood dripped down onto the cold floor as Kagami brutally moved in and out of Kuroko. Kuroko felt the pain but he was still horribly aroused. It was a side of him, not many people ever saw. He liked rough play, this was a bit much even by his standards, but he wanted Kagami to get over this stupid sense of revenge he had. Kuroko would punish him, and teach him later, how to be a proper lover. Right now, he was indulging his pet. Shit, when had he started watching Kagami. Seeing the expression on the others face he felt himself get more excited. **"Harder."**

Kagami listened and moved harder, but he couldn't hold out anymore, it was so tight and Kuroko's body was so hot inside, **"I'm going to,"** he closed his eyes and started to pull out when Kuroko reached down and grabbed Kagami's hips forcing him deep again. **"W-what are you doing Kuroko?"**

Kuroko looked at him and smirked, **"Fill me with your taint."**

Kagami couldn't stop himself and came inside Kuroko. He wanted time to calm down and relax, but Kuroko pushed him off. Kagami watched as the blue haired male stood up, gathering his clothes. Blood and semen ran down the back of Kuroko's thighs. Kagami could see the others legs shake. He couldn't say anything though, just watch as Kuroko got dressed. He continued to watch even as Kuroko moved to the door, pausing to look over his shoulder he said one thing before leaving the abandoned building.

**"There you got your revenge!"**


	9. Boss?

Blinking up at the ceiling Kagami couldn't understand what just happened. That was so not the Kuroko he knew. Then again Kagami didn't really know anything about Kuroko, he just knew that Kuroko was quiet, a loner and loved basketball. Sure he also knew that Kuroko was kind hearted and warm, but he had never seen this side of Kuroko and he realised he really didn't know anything about Kuroko. The images that flashed through his head would haunt him for the rest of his life. He could still remember the feel of the blue haired male's body, the smell of his hair, the blood and the pain that flashed in those deep blue eyes. Pain was not the only thing Kagami saw, he also saw something else in Kuroko's eyes, but he couldn't place it. The one thing that confused him though was how Kuroko still managed to get aroused when in so much pain.

Damn. Kagami covered his face and laughed. He was even more curious about Kuroko than he was before. However, right now, he just wanted to have a shower. After all his cock was covered in Kuroko's blood and his semen. It also was inevitable since he needed to work tonight. Lord he needed another smoke.

~*~

Kuroko wasn't sure what to do. His ass and hips really hurt, granted it wasn't really the first time. In a way most people would call him a masochist. Kuroko didn't see himself that way. He didn't really like pain, it was just that even if it hurt when he looked into his partners eyes and took in their expression he would get aroused regardless if it hurt or not. His pleasure was like a mirror, or a shadow to his partners pleasure. So when Kagami had been thrusting into him, Kuroko had mirrored the same pleasure. It was obvious that this time was a little different. That was why when Kagami came Kuroko hadn't. It made the blue haired male irritable. Mostly because when he did take a lover he wouldn't have let the other party climax before he allowed it without punishment.

Instead he had just pushed Kagami off of himself and left. The other male probably thought Kuroko was hurt and never wanted to see him again. It wasn't that at all. Kuroko still believed his friend was inside that Yakuza shell. He just needed to leave before he punished his pet for cumming first. Since Kuroko had decided that he would definitely not give up on Kagami and wanted the other to feel like he achieved his revenge. Only then could they move on. Once Kuroko was outside he remembered number 2, and wondered if the dog was still at Kagami's place or if he had brought the dog to the abandoned building. Kuroko couldn't very well go back and ask Kagami where the dog was so instead he decided to look for the Yakuza guy named Ku.

Ku was sitting on top of a worn out old sofa smiling up at Ryusaki when Kuroko found him twenty three minutes later. When the smaller male with dark brown eyes, almost like liquid chocolate noticed Kuroko standing in the entrance. Standing up he headed over towards Kuroko, smiling brightly.

**"Yo Big Sis."**

Kuroko shook his head and had to fight off the smile that pulled at his lips, **"Do you know where my dog is?"** he asked rubbing the back of his head. He still felt slightly awkward around people he had never met before.

 **"Hm, is it the large black and white Akita?"** Ku asked obviously trying to remember if he had seen a dog. He did remember one, but Ka-chan had told him to not bother with it.

Kuroko smiled and nodded, **"Yes, that’s him. Do you know where he is?"** Kuroko asked worriedly.

Ku nodded and placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, **"Ka-chan's place. Hang on a moment!"** He said turning towards Ryusaki, **"Do you have a pen and paper?"**

 **"Do I look like I carry a pen and paper?"** Ryusaki asked inhaling slightly on his smoke.

Ku pouted, **"Party pooper,"** before he turned back to Kuroko, **"Okay, I hope you can remember this Ka-chan lives at 2863 Yamato Apartments. The key code is 2948295."**

Kuroko nodded and turned to leave when Ku stopped him, **"Please stay with Ka-chan, he is a good man."**

Nodding Kuroko kept walking and heard Ryusaki lecture Ku in the background, **"You really shouldn't give out boss's information without his permission."**

Boss. Boss, awe crap Kagami was not just a Yakuza he was a Yakuza boss. Kuroko had originally thought that Kagami was just one of the grunts who did odd jobs but nope he was actually a commander. Kuroko knew that it would be a very rough road, after all he would have been able to get Kagami out if the man was only a grunt but it would be a lot harder since he was one of the big shots in charge. Finally noticing that he had made it to the street he was able to search for a cab. When he managed to find one he told the cab driver to take him to Yamato Apartments.

Kuroko was unsure how he was able to remember the apartments considering he was upside down, and dizzy the first time he was brought there. Finding his way to Kagami's apartment was not all that hard, it helped that he could hear number 2 barking loudly from inside the apartment. Typing in the key code that Ku had told him he watched amazed when the door opened. It was a safety measure in case the owner of the apartment left forgetting his keys than he would still be able to get back in with the key code.

Entering the apartment Kuroko moved straight to where the dog was barking and let him out. Number 2 jumped up on him and knocked Kuroko off his feet. The blue haired male winced when he was knocked down but hugged the dog regardless. Looking around the room he noticed things that he had not noticed before. After all his first time here he only noticed certain things. It was kind of hard to really grab a hold of ones surroundings when one is being kissed breathlessly into the mattress. Blushing at the memory Kuroko shook himself. He had really enjoyed that kiss, not that he would ever admit it to Kagami.

Speaking of Kagami, Kuroko figured that maybe he should take number 2 and leave before the man returned. Standing up he turned and headed back for the door. Looking down at number 2 he smiled, **"Let's go home buddy,"** he said and opened the door.

Standing right there on the other side of the door was Kagami himself, looking very shocked to see Kuroko about to leave his apartment.


End file.
